


(n+1)

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fandom Kombat 2020, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Translation from English into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: — Серьезно, я женюсь на тебе, — предупреждает Тецуро.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	(n+1)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(n + 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232323) by [batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batman/pseuds/batman). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

**Понедельник № 259**

— Знаешь, — начинает Кей. Это традиция. — Можно ведь подстричься. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Кто бы говорил, — без запинки парирует Тецуро. Как часы. Традиции соблюдены, и Кей доволен. Он прислоняется бедром к столику и смотрит, как Тецуро проводит расческой с гелем по своим безудержным волосам. В такую ужасную рань его глаза горят удивительно ярко, но их блеск смягчается, едва он ловит взгляд Кея в зеркале, и еще немного, когда Кей подает ему одеколон раньше, чем Тецуро успевает попросить. Его волосы уже снова начинают вставать под странными углами, отливая гелем в свете ламп. Кей на этом фоне выглядит как супермодель, хотя однажды его собственная прическа спросонья вполне может перещеголять Тецуро. 

Словно прочитав эти мысли, Тецуро отставляет флакон и протягивает руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы Кея. Тот сперва склоняет голову, но тут же вскидывается с раздраженным ворчанием, и снова сдается, когда Тецуро заверяет, что рука чистая. И правда: нет знакомого липкого ощущения, как случается, если Тецуро никак не может проснуться, — только его пальцы, скользящие сквозь пряди, поглаживающие загривок.

— Обед в микроволновке, — говорит Тецуро. И добавляет так твердо, что получается почти официально: — Я тебя люблю. Хорошей дороги.

— Да, — отвечает Кей и подтягивает Тецуро галстук, который не нужно поправлять: традиция. — Да, сэр.

**Понедельник № 1**

В первый день первого тренировочного лагеря второго года Кей, как высокопробный дурак, ясно и полностью осознающий, что он высокопробный дурак, после заката идет в третий спортзал и вдруг замирает в дверях, — как высокопробный дурак. В нескольких метрах поодаль Акааши, Лев и пара первогодок смотрят на него тоже молча, только, может, чуть менее тупо.

В тот момент Кей понимает, что влюблен в Куроо Тецуро. Акааши, похоже, понял это одновременно с ним — ну или, по крайней мере, сделал вид из вежливости. В конце концов, ни к чему забивать последний гвоздь в крышку гроба высокопробного дурака, сказав ему что-то типа «Я думал, ты в курсе».

И все же в тот вечер во время перерыва, который не был и не будет нужен Хинате и Льву, Акааши не сразу подходит к Кею, чтобы сесть рядом. Глаза Кея прикованы к тому, как остальные продолжают прыгать и орать, поэтому он скорее слышит, чем видит, как Акааши сползает по стене. Вода в бутылке Кея нагрелась: гадость ужасная, но так хочется пить, что в глотке горит.

— Сейчас, когда их здесь нет, кажется, они были такими большими, правда? — говорит Акааши, тоже глядя на полупустой зал. Вода встает Кею поперек горла. — И все же они были лишь мальчишками, как и мы.

**Понедельник № 2**

В последний вечер первого тренировочного лагеря второго года Кей решает, что не позволит еще одному третьегодке выпуститься, не сказав ни слова. Он отправляет сообщение и выскальзывает из спальни в пугающую темноту. На этой стороне здания не горит ни единого огонька: даже тренеры уже спят, набираясь сил для утренней поездки домой. 

— Кажется, я упустил свой шанс.

Акааши хмурится в ответ. Может, Кею стоит уточнить, что он, как высокопробный дурак, сожалеет об упущенных романтических моментах. Можно было бы ускользать, чтобы встретиться где-то за корпусами после отбоя, как делают Кагеяма с Хинатой, будто и не спят рядом каждую ночь в лагере. Он жалеет, что упустил шанс поносить дурацкую красную мастерку Некомы. Сожалеет о том же времени год назад, когда дал Куроо свой номер телефона с точными инструкциями, что и в какое время можно и нельзя ему присылать. Жалеет, что не рассмеялся в ответ, когда Куроо со смехом сказал: «Цукки, у тебя нет сердца. Мог бы просто сказать “нет”».

Кей сожалеет, что не ответил ни да, ни нет, но не уточняет, и когда Акааши понимает, что объяснений не последует, то хмурится еще сильнее.

— И что это вообще значит? — ворчит он. — Думаешь, Куроо-сан правда отложил тебя в коробочку вместе с другими школьными воспоминаниями? На его месте я бы не стал предаваться ностальгии. Только не из-за тебя.

Кей не отвечает.

— Цукишима, ты же знаешь о его чувствах к тебе. Не говори, что не знаешь. 

Кей не отвечает. Если он сожалеет об упущенных романтических моментах, то потому, что считает: дальше этого у них бы не зашло. Может, когда-то он и станет более удобоваримым человеком, но не сегодня. Быстро измениться не получится, и было бы глупо ожидать, что Куроо все еще будет рядом, пока Кей пытается, даже если бы они… даже если не прошло и дня, чтобы Куроо не прислал ему фото, песню, видео — что угодно, кроме того, что одобрил Кей, то есть волейбола и экзаменационных лайфхаков.

— Цукишима, — продолжает Акааши. Цикады стрекочут все громче. — Я не буду говорить, чтобы ты перестал загоняться, но порой совсем неплохо дать другому человеку знать, что ты думаешь. 

Кей не отвечает, но когда они желают друг другу спокойной ночи, возвращается обратно в храпящую спальню, достает телефон и пялится в экран, пока тот не выключается, трижды. На четвертый раз он вводит пароль, открывает любимый плейлист и, не давая себе времени опомниться, включает случайную мелодию, делает скриншот и открывает сообщения, чтобы отправить его.

Он получает ответ в шесть утра, когда они, голодные и сонные, садятся в автобус. Где-то в том же городе Куроо просыпается, чистит зубы, ест свой переслащенный завтрак, хотя, конечно, не Кею его судить. Где-то в том же городе Куроо сохраняет песню в свою фонотеку и будет слушать ее по дороге в университет.

**Понедельник № 211**

— Хватит, — хрипит Акитеру и тяжело опускается на ступеньку заднего крыльца, а Тецуро с Кеем хором смеются. — Я старый человек, не будьте так жестоки со мной. 

— Я старался быть помягче, — говорит Кей, и это чистая правда. — Но это не твоя вина. Из Тецуро и правда никакой пасующий.

— А ты сегодня на ужин ешь рамен быстрого приготовления, — осаживает его Тецуро. — Посмотрим, приготовлю ли я тебе хоть что-нибудь.

— Ну-ну. Я видел, как мама утром принесла три сумки продуктов, так что…

Даже когда Акитеру уходит, чтобы принять душ и рухнуть отдыхать, они остаются на заднем дворе по разные стороны сетки — рукава Тецуро все еще закатаны, словно, оставшись вдвоем, они могут во что-то сыграть. Секунду-другую Кей смотрит на него — сбитый галстук, дурацкая прическа, широкая улыбка — на фоне невыносимо синего весеннего неба.

— Во сколько у тебя завтра поезд? — спрашивает Кей, хотя и так знает. Прошло уже три года этих поездов, и как бы то ни было, он не позволит, чтобы прошло еще три. 

Тецуро не отвечает, только усмехается, потом кивает на дом.

— Хочешь меня похитить, чтобы я готовил для тебя всю неделю? Не повезло. Рамен из коробки — все, что тебе светит сегодня и впредь… — Кей обходит сетку, хватает его за грудки и тащит в дом. — ...ладно, ладно, Кей, ну Кей, я понял… — С него хватит, хватит, хватит Тецуро, Кей съест его стряпню на ужин, а потом проводит на станцию. И где-то в процессе обязательно поцелует.

**Понедельник № 68**

Ровно в середине третьего года, незадолго до того, как зима вступит в свои права, Куроо Тецуро ускользает на свободные выходные и без предупреждения заявляется к Кею на порог. Проходит в дом, очаровывает маму Кея шестью правильно подобранными словами, которых Кей не слышит за шумом в ушах, и переобувается из ботинок в домашние тапочки. Кей так и стоит у подножия лестницы с открытым ртом, потом оборачивается, чтобы смерить Ямагучи испепеляющим взором. Тот не только пунцово краснеет, но и явно пытается покинуть помещение, что подтверждает его участие в инциденте. 

— Что происходит, — говорит Кей. 

Мама уже вернулась на кухню, что подтверждает и ее участие.

— Ямагучи сказал, ты с этой подготовкой к экзаменам в гроб себя вгонишь, — отвечает Куроо, и только тогда Кей замечает, какие красные у него нос и щеки. Он растирает руки в перчатках, пытаясь согреться, у него на шее шарф странного цвета, какого Кей раньше не видел. — Я подумал, небольшой учебный уикэнд с любимым семпаем может помочь.

— Мне не следовало рассказывать тебе ничего о себе, — отвечает Кей. Сердце в груди сходит с ума.

Они и правда занимаются, хотя Кей не собирается поступать на ту же мутную специальность, что и Куроо. Куроо помогает его маме с готовкой, потом приносит дымящиеся тарелки в комнату, где, сидя на полу, они за едой смотрят прикольные видео про яблочные мини-пироги, потом уносит тарелки вниз и помогает мыть посуду, а Кей дремлет. В полночь Куроо уходит в комнату Акитеру и достает Кея сообщениями, пока оба не засыпают. У Куроо мягкий голос, доходчивые объяснения, и он так хорошо разбирается в том, о чем говорит, что Кей испытывает жгучий стыд за свои прежние попытки помогать сокомандникам.

Потом, в воскресенье вечером, когда Куроо собирается на последний поезд до Токио, Кея накрывает жгучим стыдом за все, все разом, и вряд ли хотя бы один процент из этого имеет отношение к самому Куроо. Он старается выбросить все из головы, совершенно безуспешно, а потом чувствует, как на руки ложатся чужие ладони. Куроо опускается на колени перед кроватью, на которой сидит Кей, и смотрит снизу вверх.

— Цукки, — повторяет он, кажется, в четвертый или пятый раз. Сложно сказать. — Ты в порядке? — Сумка собрана и стоит рядом, готовая к отъезду, как и сам Куроо. Осталось лишь сменить тапочки обратно на ботинки, и все, он уедет, а Кею придется снова, как самому хладнокровному, стать самым сильным в группе. А значит, он упустил шанс сказать Куроо, как ему страшно в последнее время. — Цукки, у тебя что, приступ тревожности?

— У меня — что? — срывается Кей. — У меня не бывает приступов тревожности, — собственный голос кажется чужим.

— Окей, — говорит Куроо и, не отпуская рук Кея, садится на пол, скрестив ноги. — А вот у меня сейчас как раз такой приступ. Я не хочу покидать твой уютный дом, идеальную маму и возвращаться в Токио.

— Не глупи. — Снизу доносится голос его идеальной мамы: она собирается за машиной. — Тебе пора.

— Знаешь, когда закончишь университет, ты можешь просто переехать в Токио, и мы подыщем квартиру на двоих. Хочешь? Представь, у тебя будет круглосуточная возможность меня прикончить.

— Как бы заманчиво это ни звучало, — начинает Кей и останавливается. Забавно, что после знакомства с Куроо он перестал говорить «Я никогда не смогу», а сейчас, как раз когда хочется сказать что-то настолько глупое и детское, не получается. — Ага, конечно. Почему нет? Просто перееду в Токио.

— Супер, — Куроо выпрямляется и берет лицо Кея в руки — теплые и уверенные, — потом запускает пальцы в волосы, успокаивая. — Я вернусь через секунду, окей?

Его нет дольше секунды. Он возвращается наверх с двумя кружками переслащенного чая, подтягивает к себе ноутбук Кея, будто собственный, и включает любимый плейлист Кея. А потом располагается на кровати, будто и она принадлежит ему, будто не собирается пропустить целый учебный понедельник просто потому, что.

— Не думай ни о чем, — говорит он, и на этот раз на нем нет ни пальто, ни шарфа, а Кей спрашивает себя, каково было бы испытывать нечто подобное изо дня в день, в любом объеме. — Знаю, проще сказать, чем сделать, но все же. Только чай и кошмарная музыка эпохи Вудстока. Пижамная вечеринка.

Кей перебирает тысячу грубостей, чтобы ответить, проглатывает их вместе с чаем и улыбается.

— Да, сэр.

**Понедельник № 180**

— Ну как?

Тецуро стоит в дверях, темный костюм и волосы контрастно выделены бело-желтым светом ванной, а красивое лицо идеально подсвечено единственной прикроватной лампой на стороне Кея. Тецуро приступает к новой должности только через неделю, но его трясет уже несколько дней, — и это видно по глазам, когда он шагает вперед и проходит к кровати, где Кей расположился, скрестив ноги и положив подбородок на руки.

Тецуро трясет. Чтобы рассеять его нервозность, Кей говорит:

— Что, вот с такой прической?

И это ошибка. Ответный смех капельку запаздывает и горчит, и через секунду Кей распрямляется, чтобы затащить Тецуро обратно в постель, толкает на кровать и седлает бедра.

— Эй. Нет. Прости.

— Да нет, ты, наверное, прав, — говорит Тецуро, и это так на него не похоже. Он смеется, но в смехе слышатся слезы. Кей обхватывает его лицо ладонями и смотрит прямо в глаза. — Я имею в виду, прическа — еще не самое ужасное, так ведь?

— Нет, не так. Во-первых, ты ходил на собеседование с этой прической, и все равно тебя взяли… — Тецуро снова смеется и закрывает глаза, когда Кей проводит большими пальцами по скулам, — во-вторых, я даже представить не могу, кто бы еще в стране мог делать эту работу лучше тебя.

— Ты правда в это веришь?

— Поверь мне, я знаю, — улыбается Кей, хотя Тецуро не может его видеть. — Да и когда вообще я врал, чтобы сделать тебе приятно?

— На прошлой неделе, когда я испортил брокколи.

— Ты не испортил брокколи. Это была очень вкусная брокколи.

— Я совершенно испортил ту брокколи. — Тецуро поворачивает голову, берет Кея за руку и целует в центр ладони. Глаза все еще закрыты, но его больше не трясет. — Спасибо, что все равно ее съел.

**Понедельник № 77**

После последнего матча Карасуно Кей крепко обнимает Ямагучи. Потом — Кагеяму и Хинату, чьи ладони впечатываются в запястья, словно клейма: никогда не забывай об этом. Младшие — в слезах разочарования и облегчения — наконец освободились от того неясного голода, который приходит на площадке. Пусть и ненадолго. 

До следующего раза.

Он не удивляется, когда, переодевшись, обнаруживает, что Куроо ждет возле раздевалки: после выпуска тот не пропустил ни одного матча Кея в Токио — и ни за что не пропустил бы этот, последний, когда они зашли дальше всего.

Кей ждет, пока он поговорит с другими — Ямагучи наконец позволяет себе расплакаться в присутствии другого экс-капитана, — а потом они наконец остаются в коридоре вдвоем, и только скрип кроссовок и стук мячей доносятся издали.

— Тоже собираешься плакать? — спрашивает Куроо, а Кей фыркает.

— Я не расстроен. Мы сделали все, что могли. И волейбол на этом не заканчивается.

— Люди плачут не только когда им грустно.

— Ну, от счастья меня тоже не распирает. Неужели ты думал, я обрадуюсь, что все закончилось?

Куроо улыбается. Его шарф выглядит потрясающе. Рядом с Куроо Кей почему-то чувствует себя слишком большим и слишком маленьким одновременно. Чувствует, что волейбол на этом не заканчивается, но по-другому — вспоминается, как растерянно хмурился Акааши, когда Кей говорил об упущенных возможностях, особенно с Куроо.

— Как бы то ни было, это конец целой эпохи, — наконец говорит Куроо. — И ностальгия заставляет сердце сжиматься не меньше счастья или печали.

— Ну, — отвечает Кей, — прямо сейчас у меня нет времени на ностальгию, так что начинай подыскивать жилье. Я скоро приеду.

**Понедельник № 0**

Кей шмыгает носом, вздыхает и снова прижимает к глазам рукав. Это не помогает, а если закрыть, слезы жгутся еще сильнее. Он только на третьей луковице, а Акааши уже занимается мясом; единственный звук на кухне — глухой стук ножа по доске да галдеж нового «Джона Уика», проникающий из гостиной.

— Хочешь, сменю тебя? — спрашивает Акааши, но Кей качает головой — все равно уже поздно. Снова надевает очки и прищуривается на обидчика, собираясь разделаться с ним.

— Детка, иди сюда, посмотри, — зовет Бокуто. Акааши откладывает нож и закатывает глаза так, что это почти слышно. Кей фыркает. — Детка!

Через минуту на кухню заходит Тецуро с двумя пустыми банками из-под пива и хмурится, когда видит лицо Кея. 

— Иди умойся.

— Я все равно уже почти закончил, — отвечает Кей. — Акааши взяли в заложники?

— Да, он теперь не скоро вернется, — Тецуро подходит, прислоняется к столешнице, складывает руки на груди и улыбается. — К такому виду легко привыкнуть.

— Когда у меня течет из глаз и носа, пока я нарезаю одну луковицу? — Кей вскидывает бровь. — Я знал, что ты чокнутый, но чтоб настолько...

— Замолчи. В смысле — к виду того, как ты готовишь. Ну знаешь, типа, я прихожу домой после тяжелого рабочего дня, совершив что-нибудь великое, а там ты, мой призовой муж, помешиваешь ризотто с креветками или еще что…

— Призовой муж, — повторяет Кей без всякого выражения. — Я профессиональный спортсмен.

— Который умеет готовить ризотто с креветками! Конечно, призовой — от макушки до пяток!

Он оставляет Кея в покое, только когда возвращается Акааши, который выглядит таким же измученным, как сам Джон Уик, и готовым спалить все мясо. Кей провожает Тецуро взглядом и только собирается вернуться к дурацкому луку, как вдруг Тецуро снова показывается в дверях и прищуривается на Кея.

Тот вскидывает бровь.

— Серьезно, я женюсь на тебе, — предупреждает Тецуро. И снова исчезает; слышно, как он орет, чтобы Бокуто перемотал кино.

Кей возвращается к луковице, принимается резать, но через пару движений откладывает нож и громко стонет.

— Да, — мрачно говорит Акааши. — Совершенно верно.

**Понедельник № 129**

В день, когда Кея берут в команду «Сендайские лягушки», Куроо звонит и просто орет на ультразвуке в трубку, потом прерывается на середине предложения и звонит уже с видео. Кей так долго смотрит на него, вскинув брови, что Куроо снова прерывает себя на полуслове, чтобы спросить, работает ли камера. Работает, и даже слишком хорошо: Кей видит каждый пиксель чистого восторга и гордости на лице Куроо и вспоминает, как думал, а потом говорил: «благодаря вам».

Он не повторяется. Вместо этого он заявляет:

— Я еду в Токио.

Потом, в самое первое утро своего самого первого воскресенья в Токио, Кей заходит в ванную, потому что Куроо оставил дверь открытой, смотрит, как тот вытирает лицо и хмурится, глядя в зеркало.

Шесть утра. Кей толком не проснулся. И понятия не имеет, зачем приехал в Токио.

— Я влюблен в тебя, — говорит он. У них не будет возможности ускользнуть и встретиться за корпусами, потому что они взрослые люди, которые живут вместе, и у него не будет возможности носить некомовскую мастерку Куроо, если только смеха ради, потому что она теперь слишком мала. Но зато Куроо может носить его зеленую. А Кей может возвращаться домой и чувствовать аромат еды, на которую Куроо всегда хватает сил, и просыпаться на два часа раньше, чем нужно, просто потому что так вышло. Может умирать от скуки в поезде из Сендая в Токио и обратно, пока не закончит университет, а потом приехать в Токио насовсем.

Куроо пристально смотрит на него в зеркало с нечитаемым выражением лица. Потом показывает на свои совершенно неадекватные волосы и говорит:

— По утрам это выглядит вот так. Тебе норм?

— То есть, — говорит Кей, так же неадекватно улыбаясь, — ты уверен, что днем это выглядит лучше?


End file.
